


I've Fallen In (Love)

by NotTonightJosephine



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Implied/Referenced Torture, Jim is Holmesexual, Other, Poetry, Seasonal Symbolism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 03:03:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9799907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotTonightJosephine/pseuds/NotTonightJosephine
Summary: Jim has a type.





	

The Iceman, the East Wind, and the Virgin  
Snow Globe city, shivering behind glass.  
Your pale eyes magnifying all her flaws.

I’ll be sunshine, then, and also the rain,  
Cracks in your lenses, both sides of one coin,  
Destruction, creativity, and growth.

I wouldn’t wish stagnation on the world  
Cyclical order doesn’t bore me so  
Badly as lack of chaos entirely.

Crowns and skulls, apples and serpents, make way  
For sterile grey walls and fluorescent lights.  
Plain white tee, blood-stained and anonymous.

But the blood singing and the lights dancing  
Make me want to break the glass, take your hand.


End file.
